Crossing Paths
by Master Ghaleon
Summary: (IYYYH)Kurama remembers that he has a cousin in the Makai and he goes to find him. He is joined by Hiei and Zuro (OC). When he gets to the Makai he meets the Inuyasha cast. He finds old and new friends and discovers his love for a certain Yoko. KZ(OC)
1. You have a cousin?

Yo, Minna-san!!!!! I've got a new fanfic!! It's an Inuyasha/Yu Yu Hakusho crossover!!! You know....... usually I hate stories with O/Cs, but with this story I had to make an exception! Please don't stop reading because of this!! You'll really like the O/Cs in this!! I've only got two O/Cs, just to let you know. So please read it! I'll try to get to the good parts quickly! Well, thanks to those of you who are going on after knowing that this is kind of an O/C fic. It mostly revolves around the real characters though. Doumo Arigatou to you all! Kurama!! Do the disclaimer!!  
  
Kurama: *sigh* It's no use arguing with you.  
  
Me: Aw..... but that's no fun!!  
  
Kurama: Master Ghaleon does not own Yu Yu Hakusho and Inuyasha or their characters. She doesn't own anything but this story. And some other stuff..........  
  
Crossing paths Ch. 1 "You have a cousin?"  
  
Kurama sat on his bed with a dazed and shocked expression on his face. It was a clear, dark night and the moon was shining through his window. He had just had a flashback about his time as Yoko Kurama. He thought that he remembered everything, but apparently he didn't remember that he had a cousin back in the Makai. They had been so close to each other and he just disappeared without a trace, without a goodbye.  
  
He got off of his bed and went to his window. 'I've got to find him', he said to himself.  
  
"I will find him.", he said aloud this time.  
  
"Find who?", came a deep voice from a dark corner of Kurama's room.  
  
"Hello, Hiei. When did you get here?", Kurama greeted without turning his head.  
  
"Hn. You were so busy looking at the ground that you didn't notice my presence.", Hiei stepped out of the shadows and let himself be seen. "Who are you going to find, Kurama?"  
  
"My cousin.", still facing towards the window.  
  
"Why's that so important?"  
  
"No, not a ningen cousin.", Kurama turned his head towards Hiei so that his eyes were covered by his red bangs, "My youkai cousin in the Makai."  
  
Hiei didn't look shocked, but if you looked into his eyes you could see the clear shock that was there. "You have a cousin?", Kurama nodded. 'His cousin........ how powerful he must be! He must be as strong, or even stronger, than Kurama!'  
  
"I want to come too.", he stated simply.  
  
Kurama turned to face Hiei fully. His emerald eyes were questionable.  
  
"Why is that, Hiei."  
  
"I want to see how powerful he is."  
  
Kurama chuckled. "So do I! He's probably more powerful than last time I saw him!", Kurama turned back to the window.  
  
"If we want to get there, we should go now."  
  
Hiei nodded his head in response.  
  
"Let's go!", the two darted out of Kurama's window and before they got to the gate of the Makai, Kurama had transformed into his Yoko form.  
  
In the Makai, Zuro was, once again, fishing! She looked like he was meditating but if you looked closely enough you could see that she had a fishing rod. She was a Yoko, like Kurama, except her hair, tail, and ears were white. Her eyes were golden and the end of her tail looked like it was dipped in gray paint and she wore a blue top that looked like the torso of a kimono. And on her shoulders she wore chain-mail sleeves that attached to her shirt with buckles She also wore white bellbottoms and a white robe around her waist. And, as always, she was disturbed by a loud noise and fell into the lake.  
  
She looked around for the disturbance and sensed Yoko Kurama's Spirit energy moving away from her.  
  
'Hm? It's Kurama!!!!', she jumped out of the lake and ran at full speed in her kitsune form towards Kurama's Sprit energy.  
  
She eventually caught up with them (She found out that Hiei was with him) and kept behind them, concealing her Spirit Energy, and using the element of surprise. She found the right moment and tackled Kurama with all of her force to bring him down.  
  
"KURAMA!!!!", she yelled as she pinned him to the ground. Hiei stopped to see who had pinned his comrade to the ground and put his hand on the hilt of his katana, readying it for attack. When he saw it was Zuro he sighed disgustedly and let go of the hilt.  
  
"Zuro?" Kurama turned as much as he could and saw Zuro's golden eyes hovering over him.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Kurama!", she yipped excitedly.  
  
"Uh.... Hello, Zuro! Um.... C..Could you please get off of me? I need to move!"  
  
"No problem!!", Zuro hopped off of Kurama and helped him up. Zuro was always cheerful around most people, but no one knew that she was most cheerful around Kurama. She was crazy about him and tried to be with him every chance she got. But she thought that Kurama felt differently. He's got all of those pretty girls in the Ningenkai swooning over him. Why would he pick me? That's what she'd always say to herself.  
  
"So, where are you going?", she was very good at masking her emotions with her cheerfulness.  
  
"I'm going to see my cousin."  
  
"In the Makai?", Zuro was confused. She only thought that he had ningen cousins.  
  
"Yes, I have a youkai cousin in the Makai that I haven't seen in fifteen years! I just disappeared without saying goodbye to him or anything.", He started to run in the direction of his destination. He was getting annoyed of her questions. Zuro kept up with him easily.  
  
"Why didn't you go to him before?"  
  
"I just barely remembered, okay!!", he snapped at her. She cringed and stopped talking.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Later that night they stopped to make camp and replenish their energy. Zuro still wasn't talking or looking at either of them while Hiei and Kurama talked. Zuro stood up and walked into the forest by herself. Kurama noticed this.  
  
"I'll be right back, Hiei."  
  
"Well, hurry! I need to know more about your cousin!", Hiei was anxious to know about this mysterious cousin of Kurama's.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Zuro had found a lake in a clearing and decided to go fishing. She took off her chain-mail sleeves and the robe around her waist. She stepped into the water, the cold liquid surrounded her feet and ankles. She would have gone in further, but she was interrupted.  
  
"Zuro? Zuro, where are you?", Kurama's soft voice came from in the forest. He came out from behind a few trees and looked around the clearing. He hadn't seen her yet.  
  
Zuro stood completely still.  
  
Kurama finally spotted Zuro standing in the shallow end of the lake.  
  
"Hello, Zuro.", he smiled sweetly, expecting her to jump on him enthusiastically.  
  
"Hi.", she said flatly and turned to the water. Kurama frowned and walked to the edge of the lake.  
  
"Zuro,", he began, "Are you mad at me?", Zuro laughed at the end of his sentence.  
  
"Hahahahahahahahaha! Why would I be mad at you?", she turned to him with a what-on-earth-were-you-thinking look.  
  
"Well, probably because I yelled at you earlier today."  
  
Zuro's look faded. "I'm not mad at you.", she turned back to the water, "You're mad at me."  
  
"What?!", he walked into the water so that he was standing next to her and turned Zuro to face him with his hands on her shoulders. His golden eyes were sparkling with disbelief. "I am not mad at you! I'm just very sentimental when it comes to my cousin! He is very special to me and I never wanted to share him with anyone!", he started whispering, "It's a miracle I even brought you and Hiei."  
  
Zuro looked up into his eyes. "Then...... you're not mad at me?"  
  
"No.", he didn't realize how close his face had gotten to Zuro's while he was talking. Now his body took over and he leaned in to kiss Zuro. But before Kurama got anywhere near to doing that...........  
  
"Kurama!! Hurry up! You said you'd tell me more about your cousin!", Hiei's voice broke the silence and the moment they were having.  
  
"Coming, Hiei!!", Kurama sighed. He took one last look at Zuro and walked out of the water, back to the camp.  
  
Zuro stood there, watching Kurama leave. She just recalled what had happened then and fainted. She fell into the water and woke up. Then she just sat there and thought to herself.  
  
"Kurama is not mad at me, he doesn't hate me,", she got more cheerful with everything she said, "He's sentimental about his cousin, kinda like I am with my sister, and he almost--", she stopped and jumped up.  
  
"Hold on!!", she ran out of the lake and back to camp.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
".....And that's his name!", Kurama stated. Happy that finally Hiei was done with his questioning, he hoped.  
  
"Ah ha...... So his name is--"  
  
"Hey, Kurama!!", Zuro came running into camp and jumped down next to Kurama.  
  
"Hey, where exactly are we going?", Hiei looked at her, she had just asked a question that he forgot all about.  
  
"Well,", Kurama sat back and closed his eyes as if he were thinking, "The last place I saw him, fifteen years ago, was...... back in the part of the Makai that ningens live in as well."  
  
"The northern half of the Makai?", Zuro asked.  
  
"Yeah. Why did you want to know?"  
  
Zuro smiled "No reason. Good night!", she ran back to the lake to get her stuff.  
  
"Wait!", Kurama yelled to her, "Why are you all wet?"  
  
"Goodnight, Kurama!", she yelled back.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Zuro was settled down in a tree near camp. 'Yes! We're going to the Northern Makai!! I'll finally get to see you again, Mika! It's been so long............. about........a couple hundred years? Anyhoo, I finally will see my half-sister, my half-breed sister! I can't wait, Mika!'  
  
Kurama was also settled, but he was next to a tree. 'I'm so sorry, it's been too long. Have you forgotten me? Have you moved on? *Sigh* I hope you haven't', Kurama looked up into all of the night sky that he could see. 'Please. Please still remember me, Shippo.'  
  
~How was it? Too long? Too short? Just right? Basically, is it good or bad? I've asked my sister some questions about the stories I write and she says that I have two problems! 1. My chapters are too short! 2. I don't keep the reader's attention well. Anyhoo, I wrote this story after my sis, KHearts (For all of you who have seen her in my other story), told me those things. So I hope it's better! It's gonna be a little hard to update if the Bat Lord keeps putting the Internet down for me. So if I update slow, blame the Bat Lord.  
  
Bat Lord: Are you blaming this on me??  
  
Me: Yup! ^_^  
  
Bat Lord: ^_^ Well, it really is my fault!  
  
Me: T_T I just don't like the fact that you haunt my steps and dreams.  
  
Bat Lord: Yay!! Hahaha!!  
  
Me: You are very hard to get mad, huh?  
  
Bat Lord: Yup!  
  
Me: Shoot........ But that's good! I've never seen you mad and I don't want to. I bet you don't look cute when you're mad.  
  
Bat Lord: *Grins widely* But I'm always cute!  
  
Me: True. But cutest when you go psychotic. Anyhoo, Buh-Bye minna-san!! Please R&R and tell me what you think!! I love your reviews, Keep 'em coming!~ Legop-- Dangit!! I keep mixing up my Fanfiction and Fiction Press names!~ M.G. aka Master Ghaleon aka 1337 |\/|4573r |\/||| 


	2. I haven't seen him in fifteen years

Yo, Minna-san!! It's the next chapter for those of you who like it and for those of you who don't!! Because I'm continuing it anyways!! I like it too much!!! Well, I hope this turns out good! Yo, Bat Lord!! Do the disclaimer!!  
  
Bat Lord: Okie-dokie!! Master Ghaleon does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or it's characters and she does not own Inuyasha and it's characters!! She doesn't own me and I'm glad of it! Because I'm a person who actually knows her and being stuck with her would be...... scary.  
  
Me: *shining a chainsaw* What......?  
  
Crossing Paths chapter 2 "I haven't seen him in 15 years..."  
  
"Hey, Shippo.... Shippo!", Kagome was trying to get Shippo out of his trance. He had been sitting next to the same tree all day, just looking into the sky. They had made camp in the forest where there was a clearing.  
  
"Inuyasha, I don't think he's going to move.", Kagome looked over to him with an I'm-getting-worried look. Inuyasha was sitting on the ground a few feet away from Shippo. He sighed, then he stood up, walked over to Shippo, and yelled in his ear.  
  
"SHIPPO!!! WAKE UP!!!"  
  
Shippo literally jumped five feet into the air and landed in Kagome's arms. He saw that it was only Inuyasha.  
  
"What was that for??", Shippo yelled at Inuyasha.  
  
"You wouldn't get up!! We need to go after more fragments of the Sacred Jewel!"  
  
"Well, you could've just told me instead of scaring me to death!!"  
  
"Kagome did! AND IT DIDN'T WORK!!!!"  
  
"STOP IT ALREADY!!!", Kagome yelled at the two. They immediately stopped fighting and turned away from each other.  
  
"Good! We should get going. Where are Sango and Miroku?", Kagome asked looking around their camp.  
  
"YOU SICK, PERVERTED MONK!!!", Sango's voice yelled from in the forest. They all heard a loud 'SLAP!' come from the same place.  
  
All of them in the clearing sweat-dropped.  
  
"There they are......", Kagome stated. Sango came walking into the clearing. Her face was red and she looked angry. Miroku came shortly after, his face was red. Well, that was because he had this large hand mark on his face.  
  
"Alright, let's go.", Inuyasha said and walked into the forest.  
  
"But everyone's not here, Inuyasha!!", Kagome yelled to him.  
  
"That's the point!"  
  
"Forget it, Inuyasha! I'm not leaving without Mika!!", Shippo stood up in Kagome's arms and yelled at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha just kept walking, ignoring Shippo completely. Shippo got mad and started yelling at him some more. Kagome got an idea that would stop Inuyasha.  
  
"SIT, BOY!!", Kagome yelled and Inuyasha went straight to the ground face first.  
  
"That'll teach you to leave people behind!", A female voice came from a tree above Inuyasha. A demon with white fox ears, golden eyes, and white hair jumped out of the tree and landed next to Inuyasha. She was wearing blue pants, a pink tank-top/ belly shirt, and she wore a pink sweater around her waist.  
  
"I can't believe you actually would've left me behind! That's mean!", Mika yelled at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha sat up after the spell wore off and asked her where she had been.  
  
"Oh, me? I was finding the way out of this forest, and I found it!!!", Mika got everyone together and they headed for the forest exit. Mika carried Shippo, Miroku walked beside Sango and Inuyasha by Kagome.  
  
Kagome was curious why Shippo was in a trance-like state all day, and she asked him just that.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about my cousin."  
  
"Your cousin?", Inuyasha asked. He was curious now.  
  
"Yeah, my cousin, Yoko Kurama! But I just call him Kurama.", Shippo seemed happy thinking about his cousin.  
  
"Why haven't we met him? We've been a lot of places, why haven't we seen him?", Inuyasha asked.  
  
Shippo's happy mood dissipated and he now looked sad.  
  
"I haven't seen him in fifteen years. He just sorta........ disappeared! And I haven't been able to find him. That's one reason I joined you guys. I've got to find him. He promised me a while ago that if anything ever happened to my parents, that he would take care of me! And he would train me to be a powerful fox-demon!", Shippo's face lit up with happiness for a split-second, then went sad again.  
  
Mika glared at Inuyasha for making Shippo sad. Everyone thought that Mika was just protective of Shippo, that she thought of him as her kit. But it was different. Mika was crazy about Shippo (Like Zuro to Kurama), but he was far too young to have a mate yet. So Mika was going to wait another fifty to a hundred years for Shippo to grow older.  
  
"Geez. With how much you want to protect Shippo I think that you and this Kurama would be perfect for each other!", Inuyasha laughed out loud. This was enough for Shippo. He leaped out of Mika's arms and threw an attack on Inuyasha.  
  
"Illusory Top!!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kurama, Hiei and Zuro made their way through the forest when they woke up the next morning. They were making pretty good time since they were all extremely fast. They hadn't heard anyone in the forest yet, but Kurama had told them that they were now in Shippo's homeland, Feudal Japan. (A/N: Sorry peoples. I'm screwing around with the Makai. But I need to to make this story work!) So now they were looking for any sign of life.  
  
About an hour later Zuro heard something off in the forest.  
  
"Kurama! There's something in the forest!"  
  
"Where?!", Kurama asked urgently. They all stopped and looked towards where Zuro heard something. Kurama and Hiei heard it too, so they all ran in that direction. They came to a clearing and hid themselves.  
  
"Illusory Top!!", out of instinct, Zuro jumped into the clearing, where a fight was obviously going on, whipped out her fire whip, and hit the large flying top out of the air. Everyone in the clearing looked at Zuro as if she were a threat and pulled out their weapons.  
  
"Zuro!" Kurama yelled to her, but Hiei stopped him by putting his hand over Kurama's mouth.  
  
"Shh!! Do you want to give away our position??", Hiei whispered urgently. Kurama calmed down and watched Zuro. He didn't see Shippo, Zuro was obstructing his view of him.  
  
Inuyasha had the Tetsuaiga drawn and pointed towards Zuro. "Who are you?", He asked. Zuro had a fire sword pointed to him and her fire whip in the other hand.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing.", she answered. Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"It'd be smart to answer my question, fox! You're outnumbered, 5 to 1!", Actually, Mika couldn't see Zuro up in the tree she hid herself in before this all started.  
  
'My sister, Zuro, always told me that surprise was the best tactic to use against the enemy. So if a battle starts, I'll ambush the intruder.'  
  
"Bring it on, dog-boy. I can take you all on!", Zuro hissed and readied herself for battle.  
  
"ZURO, DON'T!!!!", Kurama wouldn't let her do this. So he ran out into the clearing and stood behind her after yelling.  
  
"Kurama?", Zuro turned around to look at Kurama.  
  
"KURAMA?!", Shippo heard Kurama's name and looked at the newly-appeared person.  
  
"SHIPPO?!", Kurama yelled back.  
  
"Shippo?", Mika hopped down out of the tree to look at Shippo.  
  
"Mika?", Shippo looked over at Mika.  
  
"MIKA?!", Zuro looked at Mika.  
  
"Zuro?", Mika looked confused.  
  
"MIKA!!!", Zuro yelled happily.  
  
"Zuro!!"  
  
"Mika!!"  
  
"Kurama!!"  
  
"Shippo!!"  
  
"Shippo? Who is this?", Mika asked.  
  
"Mika!! This is my cousin, Kurama!!", Shippo yipped.  
  
"Shippo? You're Shippo?!", Zuro yipped.  
  
"Yeah!! And you're Zuro? Mika's sister?!"  
  
"Yeah!!!"  
  
The four all hugged each other and started to catch up with each other, while Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Hiei all sweat-dropped.  
  
~Okay, yes I know. This one is shorter than chapter one..... I'm sorry...... Well, I hoped you liked it anyways! I liked writing the last part!! ^_^ Well, the Bat Lord still has the internet down, although some guy is going to come and fix it, so there!!  
  
Bat Lord: Phht! No repair man can undo my power!!!  
  
Me: We'll see about that!  
  
Nolan:*Comes running onto screen panting* I'm... *pant*.... here!! When do I.... *pant*....go on?  
  
Me: Uh.... You're a little late, Nolan.  
  
Nolan: WHAT?!?!?! THAT'S NO FAIR!!!  
  
Me: Maybe you should get here earlier next time!  
  
Nolan:*Walks away mumbling about stupid fanfic authors*  
  
Me: Anyhoo, please R&R and tell me what you think!!(And what I can improve) See ya next time on "Crossing Paths"!!!!  
  
~Master Ghaleon aka M.G. aka Mik aka 1337 |\/|4573r |\/|||~ 


	3. Yes, Shippo! I love the girl, alright?

Minna-san!! I've got chapter 3 here!!! Ooh! I love this story so far!!!! I hope you all love it too! Because I'm writing it anyways!! Alright....Um......... Nolan!!! You do the disclaimer ok?  
  
Nolan: Do I get to be in the story?  
  
Me: Maybe. But for now you get to be in the story by doing the disclaimer!!!  
  
Nolan: Alright!! Well, Pyromaniac-- I mean Master Ghaleon does not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Inuyasha, their characters, or me. They are owned by their respective owners and I am owned by Slick aka Elaglayne.  
  
Crossing Paths Chapter 3 "Yes, Shippo!! I love the girl, alright?!"  
  
Zuro, Mika, Kurama and Shippo spent the next day and a half catching up and introducing each other to each other. Well, the others got annoyed of the waiting around that they just went ahead, if the foxes wanted to find them they could sniff them out. Even Hiei left with them. Though Miroku was reluctant to leave because of the sexy fox demon that just appeared, but Sango made him go. Surprisingly, Sango was getting jealous.  
  
After they were all done catching up, they noticed that the others were gone.  
  
"Those mean brats!! They finally left me behind!", Mika pouted and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Don't worry, Kurama and I can track them down in a second!!", Zuro stated. Kurama nodded in agreement. Zuro readied herself to run and looked at Mika. Shippo jumped in Mika's arms.  
  
"Can you keep up with a full-blooded fox-demon, sister?", Zuro asked playfully mocking her. Mika grinned at her.  
  
"Even if I'm only half-blood and you're full-blood, it doesn't matter! I can keep up with you the same!!"  
  
"Let's see! Ready.....set..............GO!!!", the three took off, the fourth was in Mika's arms, and were out of the forest in a matter of seconds. Mika and Zuro kept up with each-other wonderfully! Eventually, Mika made Kurama hold Shippo so that she could go at full speed. The two females were now far ahead of them while Shippo and Kurama went at a normal pace now and were talking.  
  
"So, you found yourself a sitter?", Kurama asked Shippo with a sly smile on his face.  
  
"No. You found yourself a girlfriend?", Shippo asked with an even more sly smile. Kurama blushed.  
  
"Who? Zuro? No. No, no, no, no , no, no, no, no, No!", Kurama denied it, but the blush on his face and the glint in his eye told Shippo that he was hiding something from him. There was silence for a little while and then Shippo exclaimed:  
  
"You DO have a girlfriend!!!! ZURO!!!!"  
  
"WHAT?! Zuro is not my girlfriend!!", Kurama dropped Shippo on the ground.  
  
"Well, do you like her at least?", Shippo sat on the ground and put his hands on his hips as he turned towards Kurama.  
  
Kurama sighed and blushed a little more. He sat down next to Shippo and looked at the ground. "Well..... I........"  
  
"'Cause ya know, she likes you.", Shippo stated innocently.  
  
"What?", Kurama faced Shippo.  
  
"Well, she didn't tell me or anything. But it's a bit obvious to me that she does. The way she acts around you....."  
  
"She acts that way to everyone.", Kurama sighed and looked at the ground again. "Shippo, she doesn't love me. I'm her Yoko friend, I'm not even her BEST friend. Her best friend is a ningen in the Ningenkai."  
  
"Well, why wouldn't she love you?", Shippo was trying to get a confession out of Kurama by questioning him little by little.  
  
Kurama chuckled. "For someone who can see the obvious, you couldn't see that could you?", Kurama looked at Shippo straight in the eye and began seriously.  
  
"She's the most beautiful Yoko in the Makai! She's, as her best friend would put it, drop-dead gorgeous! Why me when she could have anyone she wants?", Kurama ended by chuckling to himself and putting his face in his hands.  
  
"Do you want her to be your girlfriend?", Shippo was getting to where he wanted to be and he only needed to ask it now that he was in the zone for it.  
  
"What?", He took his head out of his hands to look at Shippo.  
  
Here it was, the question Shippo wanted to know the answer to.  
  
"Do you love her?", Kurama was silent with the question for a while, trying to get words to form in his mouth.  
  
"Yes.....", He finally whispered.  
  
"What?", Shippo barely heard him say it.  
  
"Yes, Shippo!! I love the girl, alright?!", he yelled then turned away ashamed.  
  
"That's what I wanted to know. Good! Now, let's go!!", Shippo jumped up and shot in the direction of the others.  
  
"What?! That's what you were trying to get me to say?? SHIPPO!!", Kurama jumped up and zipped off toward Shippo.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ \  
  
In the meantime, Zuro was worried out of her mind about Shippo and Kurama. Well, mostly Kurama. She was pacing the camp back and forth for the past hour. It had gotten dark and she was getting worried. She wasn't talking to anyone, she didn't even know anyone else was there. They had made camp in another forest clearing.  
  
"When are we going to stop going into forests?", Kagome asked.  
  
"When we finish collecting the Shikon Jewel shards.", Inuyasha grunted. Kagome sighed  
  
Finally, after awhile, Kurama appeared in the clearing holding Shippo. They saw Kagome, Sango, and Miroku next to the fire, Inuyasha and Hiei hiding in the shadows, Zuro pacing back and forth, and Mika staring worriedly at her.  
  
"Uh... Hi everyone!", Shippo broke the silence and jumped out of Kurama's arms. Mika heard Shippo's voice and immediately perked up.  
  
"Shippo!!", Mika yelled as they jumped for each other. When Shippo was in Mika's arms all safe and cuddly she started to talk with him.  
  
"Shippo where have you been?!"  
  
"Well, you guys went ahead so Kurama and I just stayed back and talked awhile--"  
  
"Kurama?", Zuro was snapped out of her worried state and noticed Kurama standing there for the first time. Tears started to form in her eyes and she flung her arms around Kurama's neck and hugged him. She sobbed on Kurama's shoulder as she spoke to him.  
  
"Kurama? Where have you been? I've been so worried!", Kurama blushed brightly and everyone looked. Shippo had a sly grin on his face and Hiei was smirking. Kurama sighed and turned his attention back to Zuro. He put his arms around her shoulders in a hug and comforted her.  
  
"Shh....Zuro, it's okay. I'm here, I would never let anything happen.", Zuro stopped crying immediately and looked into Kurama's face with the sweetest look one could imagine. Kurama smiled down at her and unwrapped his arms from around her.  
  
"Kurama....."  
  
"Yes, Zuro?", Kurama smiled. All of a sudden her face turned into one of complete and total anger. She raised one of her clawed hands up and slapped him across the face, leaving three red scratches on his face.  
  
"YOU BAKA!! SOMETHING COULD'VE HAPPENED!! YOU CAN'T STOP EVERYTHING FROM HAPPENING!! YOU WOULDN'T KNOW!", with that Zuro stomped off into the forest, leaving a very shocked Kurama standing in the clearing with blood running down his cheek. Everyone looked around confusedly.  
  
"Uh......Any idea of what just happened there?", Miroku asked. Everyone shook their heads.  
  
"Well, I'm... uh.... gonna get some water from the lake, alright? I'll be back.", Miroku ran off into the woods. Sango then looked at the bucket next to the fire.  
  
"Uh... doesn't he need the bucket to get water?"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Zuro sat at the edge of the lake with tears in her eyes. I was so worried....... What if something had happened to him? I'd never forgive myself for running off. But at least nothing happened. Zuro sighed. But what did you do when you found out he was safe? you hurt him! Who knows what he thinks of you now..........  
  
"Zuro?", Miroku's voice came from outside of the lake's clearing. She was so caught up in talking to herself that she hadn't heard or sensed him coming. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and sat up straight, trying to look like nothing had happened. She turned around to greet him when he walked into the clearing.  
  
"Hi, Miroku!", she greeted him with a big smile. But Miroku's face remained straight.  
  
"You don't have to act happy for my sake, Zuro. I know that you are troubled by Kurama.", Zuro was surprised that he could see past her un- noticeable mask. She struggled for something to say and just turned back to the lake instead.  
  
"I--I don't know what you're talking about, Miroku....", She said with as much of her normal self in it as possible. Miroku sat down next to her and looked out to the lake.  
  
"The fact that Kurama doesn't care that he was gone and that you might be worried about him is what is bugging you, isn't it?", He looked over at Zuro. It was like she was an open book to him. She looked up at him, tears forming in her eyes again.  
  
"How do you know all of this?", her voice nearly broke in the middle of the sentence. Miroku smiled at her.  
  
"I've had a lot of experience with women.", she laughed. She had no idea that Miroku was a lecher, but soon would.  
  
"I guess I'm an open book to you then. Ne, Miroku?", she rubbed the tears from her eyes again and smiled. Miroku laughed whole-heartedly as well and he edged closer to Zuro.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kurama was searching the forest for Zuro and sensed her presence nearby. He needed to apologize to her for worrying her so much today. There were still the three scratches on his cheek, those wouldn't heal for awhile. Zuro must have been really mad at him to scratch him that hard.  
  
Awhile later, her presence was only a few feet away. He peeked into the other clearing just in time to see Miroku put his arm around Zuro's waist and pull her close. Kurama started to fume. Zuro wasn't even doing anything to stop him. He made a low growl in his throat and needed to control himself when he saw Miroku put his hand 'in places it's not supposed to be'. Again, Zuro wasn't doing anything to stop him. Kurama expected her to scratch him across the face like she did to him, but no. Kurama stopped his growling as tears started to well up in his own eyes. If she wasn't going to stop him, then there was nothing he could do.  
  
Kurama couldn't stand this any longer. He turned around and headed back to camp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What'll happen? Has Zuro actually accepted Miroku over Kurama?(Yeah, right....) I'm sorry, peeps. (Wow.... she didn't say Minna-san. Woops.... yes she did). I hate to leave you here, but I had to end the chapter somewhere. And this seemed like a fun place!! ^_^ Well, maybe the more you bug me, the quicker I'll get the next chapter up! But I intend to get this up quickly. And just to tell some people who are confused with this. This is a Zuro/ Kurama pairing. Not a Kagome/Kurama. Alright... Just to set that straight! Anyhoo, see ya next time on Crossing Paths! ~Master Ghaleon~ aka MG aka Tonraibo aka Mik..... The list goes on...... 


	4. Wh wha what! You're a ningen!

Yo, peeps!! I'm working on not saying that 'one word' *eyes shift around* Yeah...... I say it so often that it's probably gotten annoying to some people. Anyhoo, I got some reviewers telling me that they hated the cliffhanger. I know it wasn't fun for you, but it was for me! (Take that, SMG!!) Well, I hope that I can get these up more often. I'm sorry if I don't, you know with school and stuff going on it gets a little difficult to keep up. Just to let you all know, Kurama is and will always (unless I say so) be Yoko Kurama!!! Just to set that straight. And someone wanted me to put more Yu Yu Hakusho characters in the story, I'll have to see if that will work. It probably will..... Zuro!! Disclaimer!!  
  
Zuro: ^_^ M.G. does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. The crossover plan is still in mind and she is working towards it. (Don't know what the crossover plan is? I'll tell you later.) Anyhoo, she owns what she owns and doesn't own everything else.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Crossing Paths Ch. 4 "Wh-wha--what?!?! You're a ningen?!?!"  
  
Kurama couldn't stand this any longer. He turned around and headed back to camp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zuro was trying to hide her anger at Miroku for even thinking that he could come that close to her and touch her in those places. But she couldn't hold it back any longer when he asked her this next thing.  
  
"Zuro? Would you consider bearing my child?", Miroku asked. He thought that he actually had a chance with this beautiful Yoko.  
  
"THAT'S IT!!", Zuro turned towards him and slapped him as hard as she could with her clawed hand. Miroku went flying back a few feet and was almost unconscious. Zuro stood up and looked down at him.  
  
"Don't EVER do that again, Hentai (perverted) Monk!!", she yelled at him and went to go sit somewhere else, where he couldn't find her. Miroku took fair warning of this and went back to camp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Before Miroku had come back to camp, Kurama had told the others that he was going on a walk. So when Zuro came back a few hours later, Kurama wasn't there. He didn't even get the chance to see that Miroku had gotten clawed by Zuro. Zuro walked into camp, still angry.  
  
"Yeah, Zuro!!", Kagome ran up to her and held up her hand for a high-five. Zuro was familiar with this ningen (human) custom from her best friend and high-fived Kagome.  
  
"Why? What did I do?", Zuro was confused. Kagome pointed to Miroku.  
  
"See? You showed Miroku who's boss!! He came back to camp all scared.", Kagome laughed, "It was funny!"  
  
Zuro wasn't amused though. She didn't see Kurama anywhere at camp. While Kagome was still talking to her, she interrupted.  
  
"Where's Kurama?", Zuro asked, still looking around the camp.  
  
"He went on a walk a few hours ago. He said that he needed to get something from the Ningenkai (Human World).", Kagome looked confused about this. " I thought WE were humans, but hey....", Kagome turned and walked back to where Sango was with Miroku.  
  
Zuro looked out into the forest. He left? Does he even plan on coming back?, Zuro noticed then that Shippo wasn't at the camp either.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama made it back into the Ningenkai a few hours later. It was now late at night and most of the lights in the houses were out, except a few. One of them was his own house. He lingered there for awhile and almost let himself cry. But stopped when he heard someone else behind him.  
  
"Kurama!! Wait up!!", Shippo's voice came from behind him. He turned around and Shippo jumped on him. Kurama laughed and hugged him.  
  
"Shippo, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I followed you!! You looked sad."  
  
"I'm fine, Shippo, don't worry.", he put on his best smile to fool Shippo.  
  
"I just have to go to my house to get a few things", he actually wanted to just be as far away from Zuro as worldly possible at the moment. He was already hurting enough by seeing Zuro with Miroku, he didn't want to have to face her again. Shippo looked at him as if he knew exactly what was going on, so he stood in front of Kurama and looked up at him.  
  
"Problems with Zuro, huh?", Kurama was surprised that he knew this. Kurama started to walk to his house.  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on, Kurama! I know you better than that! I've lived with you for almost all the years of my life!! I know when something is wrong and what the problem is!", Kurama stopped and looked at Shippo. They were right in front of his house now.  
  
"Shippo. Can we just not talk about Zuro tonight.", Shippo was confused about why he didn't want to talk about the girl he was dead crazy about. Kurama turned toward his house and transformed into his human form. Shippo nearly screamed, but he did topple onto his back and look at Kurama in shock.  
  
"Wh-wha--what?!?! You're a ningen?!?!", Shippo nearly yelled. Kurama just turned to him with those big green eyes of his.  
  
"Yes, I am. I have been for the past 15 years. That's why I haven't been able to see you. But that's a story I'll save for another time. None the less, I'm the same Kurama.", Kurama turned to walk up to his door, when a voice yelled his name in the distance.  
  
"Yo, Kurama!! Wait up!", Yusuke yelled as he and Kuwabara ran up the street with Keiko and Yukina. Kurama waved at them and Shippo hid in a tree. Yusuke and the others made it up to Kurama and greeted him.  
  
"Hey, Kurama! Where have you been? We've been looking for you and the shrimp all day!", (It's obvious that that was Kuwabara). Kurama turned to him.  
  
"No, Hiei is in the Makai right now. I just came back to get some supplies.", it was getting very difficult to keep a smile on his face when pictures of Miroku putting his arm around Zuro and her doing nothing about it kept coming to his head.  
  
Yukina looked at him with concern. "Are you sure you're fine Kurama?", her beautiful voice chimed. Now, Yukina wasn't someone to be fooled as easily as the others. She knew something was wrong. Just as he was going to answer her a rustling came from the trees. Kuwabara pointed at the tree.  
  
"HAHAHAHA!!! I KNEW YOU WERE HERE, SHRIMP!! YOU JUST DIDN'T WANNA FACE ME!!", Kuwabara yelled at the tree. A top flew out of the tree and hit Kuwabara in the head, he fell over and Shippo jumped on top of him, grabbed him by the collar and looked him in the eye.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SHRIMP'??", Shippo yelled back at him. Everyone screamed and Yusuke pointed his Spirit Gun finger at Shippo. Kurama stopped them.  
  
"No!! No!! Wait!! Don't hurt him!! He's my cousin!", everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Kurama.  
  
"Cousin?!", they all chorused. Shippo jumped off of Kuwabara and onto Kurama's shoulder.  
  
"I usually like ningens, like Kagome and Sango. But these ones are weird.", Shippo whispered in Kurama's ear and he laughed.  
  
"Yes, they are. But you'll get used to them. For now I know that you'll like those two.", Kurama pointed. "Keiko and Yukina.", Shippo looked them over and jumped off of Kurama's shoulder. He walked up to them and held out his hand in that cute Shippo-like way.  
  
"Hi! My name is Shippo!", he smiled. Keiko and Yukina giggled and kneeled down.  
  
"My name is Keiko!"  
  
"And I'm Yukina!", then the two girls took their turns to shake Shippo's hand. Then Shippo wanted them to play with him, so they did. Kuwabara and Yusuke growled at Shippo as their faces turned red in anger.  
  
"Don't worry! Shippo is not romantically interested in either of them.", Kurama assured them. They looked at him. Yusuke believed him, but Kuwabara wanted convincing.  
  
"How are you sure?", Kuwabara asked. Kurama looked over to Shippo then back to them.  
  
"I'm sure. He's already interested in someone back in the Makai.", Kurama smiled and walked up to the tree outside his window.  
  
"Huh? Where are you going? You're just gonna leave Shippo here?", Yusuke asked.  
  
"I'll be back. You guys take care of him, will you?", without waiting for an answer, Kurama climbed the tree and got into his room to 'get some stuff'. He actually lied down on his bed for awhile just thinking. Kurama let the tears form in his eyes. He would never cry around anyone, only when he was alone and there was something to cry about. Now seemed like a good time.  
  
Eventually, he got stuff together, without waking his mother, and he left the house. He had made sure that his tearful eyes were dry before he left though. When he got out of the house he found Shippo and told him it was time to leave. Shippo stopped playing and started pouting.  
  
"Aww.... Already?"  
  
"Yes, Shippo, already. I'm sorry that you have to leave them, but--"  
  
"Hey, why don't we come with you?!", Keiko suggested. Yukina jumped at the idea.  
  
"Yeah!! It'd be fun!! Please, Kurama?", they begged him with their big, pretty eyes. Not like Zuro's though.... Kurama sighed. Then he smiled  
  
"Alright, you can come!", the two jumped up and down and hugged Shippo. Kurama looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara.  
  
"You guys should come too, just to watch after them."  
  
"YES!!", Yusuke and Kuwabara high-fived. Kurama transformed into Yoko Kurama, opened a portal to the Makai and they started their journey back to the others. This will be a good way to keep my mind off of Zuro.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in the Makai, Zuro was sitting on the ground next to a tree, concerned that she made Kurama mad when she slapped him. And maybe he didn't want to see her ever again.  
  
"Zuro?", a voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up and saw Hiei, then she looked to the ground again.  
  
"Hi, Hiei.", she didn't feel like being Zuro at the moment. Hiei wasn't the least bit shocked. In fact, he just sat down next to her. She was curious, this was the most social Hiei has ever been with her, he NEVER talks to her.  
  
"Kurama is not mad at you.", Hiei said as if he knew exactly what was going on. Zuro looked at him again with a 'what-are-you-talking-about' look.  
  
"What? How would you know?", she said as she looked him in the eye. Hiei looked her in the eye with a strong amount of intensity in her eyes.  
  
"When he came back to camp--", Hiei started.  
  
"What?! He was out in the forest?!", Zuro interrupted. Hiei made her be quiet as he continued.  
  
"When he came back to camp earlier today- he left a little after you did- he wasn't mad.", Hiei stopped, and Zuro looked at him with curiosity. "He was sad.", Zuro's mouth almost dropped open in surprise. SAD?! HE WAS SAD????  
  
"Why was he sad?", she asked in a more calm voice than the one in her head. Hiei just sighed and the intensity in his eyes lessened.  
  
"I don't know.", he whispered. Then he stood up and walked away. As he left he told her a few more things.  
  
"When he got back, he didn't look sad. But I could tell, I've been with him for a long time. He said that he had to go back to the Ningenkai to get a few things. In his eyes I could see that you are what he was sad about.", with that Hiei walked back to the middle of the camp and jumped into a tree. At least she knows the truth now. She will suffer, but she can get through it.  
  
Zuro sat there, in her spot, for awhile longer. Tears started to well up in her eyes, but she tried her best not to cry. Oh no...... He saw me with Miroku....... Tears then started to roll down her cheek and she was forced to run into the forest so that no one would see her cry. As she ran through the forest and back to the lake that she liked so much she thought to herself. I'm the reason he left!! He thinks I love Miroku...... No!! If only I hadn't let him touch me in the first place!! If only I hadn't let him NEAR me!! Kurama.........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Somewhere else in the Makai, where Kurama, Shippo, Keiko, Yukina, Kuwabara, and Yusuke were traveling (They had to travel slow, because the others couldn't keep up with Shippo's and Kurama's speed), Kurama suddenly sneezed.  
  
"Bless you.", they all chorused. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hey, Minna-san! DANGIT!! Oh, well...... I'll stop eventually. I must like that word alot! ^_^ Anyhoo, the last part of this, where Kurama sneezed, I just had to put it in there to lighten things up a little. LOL... you know that old legend thingie? The one where if you sneeze, then someone is thinking about you? Wait, I'll quote Botan. "Sneezy, Sneezy, Achoo! Someone special is thinking about you!" Yeah! That one! ^_^ I love that! Well, that's what I did with the last part! See!! I added more Yu Yu Hakusho characters!! Wait.... Dangit!! I didn't add Shizuru or Botan!! Oh, well.... I'll add them in later. I'm also introducing more Inuyasha characters next chapter! ^_^ Yay! Well? What did you think about this chapter? You'll like the next chapter better, I promise! Well, tell me how you liked it! R&R!! Buh-bye, peeps!!  
  
PS. You guys should all check out my little sister's fanfic! Usually she is KHearts (I'm gonna make her change her name to that), but the name of her story is "Three Years Without You", it's a good Inuyasha fic so read it! See ya!  
  
~Master Ghaleon~ aka MG aka Tonraibo aka Mik....... the list goes on..... 


	5. ZURO! HANG ON! I'M COMING!

PEEPS!!! *jumps up and down* Yes!! I'm back with this chappie!! I should've started it sooner.... but it's here anyways!!! Well, as promised, I'm introducing more Inuyasha characters. This chapter should be fun!!! Well, I'm gonna get on with this so that you can read, then review, and I can right the NEXT chapter.... and.... well.... you get the point! Shippo! Please read the disclaimer!  
  
Shippo: I don't really see the point to this.... but oh well..... Master Ghaleon doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. She only owns the crazy, twisted mangas that she's created.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Crossing Paths Chapter 5 "ZURO!!! HANG ON! I'M COMING!"  
  
It was now almost sunset.  
  
"Bless you.", they all chorused. Kurama sniffled and thanked them.  
  
"Sneezy, sneezy, Achoo! Someone special is thinking about you!", came a high, perky voice from above them. They all stopped and looked into the air, they saw a blue haired girl in a light pink kimono on a flying oar. And right beside her was an older-looking girl with light brown hair and a suit-like outfit on.  
  
"Botan! Shizuru! What're you doing here?", Keiko asked. Kuwabara looked at Shizuru in shock  
  
"AAAHHH!!!! SHIZURU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!", Kuwabara yelled so loud that the rest of them had to cover their ears. Botan brought the oar to the ground and Shizuru jumped off and moved so that she was standing a few inches away from Kuwabara.  
  
"Shut up little brother.", Shizuru said. For a few second they just stared at each other intensely. Then Shizuru held something up in his face.  
  
"You forgot your socks.", everyone fell over as Kuwabara took the sock and began to put them on.  
  
"Thanks, Shizuru!", Kuwabara said after he put the socks on. "Now, I'm pretty sure that you'll be leaving now! So, bye!", Kuwabara turned away from Shizuru and started to walk away.  
  
"Not so fast.", She said in a cold voice that made Kuwabara stop dead in his tracks. He turned around timidly to look at Shizuru. She smiled. "I'm going too."  
  
"No way!! You can't come!!", Kuwabara yelled.  
  
"Either I come, or you go home. Mom wants me to watch over you. So, which is it?", she smiled evilly and Kuwabara groaned.  
  
Kurama wasn't paying attention to any of the sibling rivalry, he was thinking about Botan's comment. Sneezy, Sneezy, Achoo! Someone special is thinking about you! Yes, she had said it before, and other times after it, but now he felt strongly about this saying. Someone special? Zuro? His hopes lifted. Then they dropped just as quickly. No........ It wouldn't be her. Kurama sighed and looked up and the sunset that had began.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zuro sighed as she looked at the sunset that had just began. After she ran from the camp, she found a tall tree that reached above the rest. She was now sitting on a branch at the top of that tree, admiring the view. I wonder where Kurama is. Is he even coming back? Zuro sighed again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The night passed at the camp and with Kurama. Zuro remained in the tree she was in and woke up in the morning to someone screaming back at camp. It sounded like Mika. Zuro hurried and ran to the camp as quickly as she could.  
  
Back at camp, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Hiei were trying to protect Mika, who had gotten badly injured by Sesshomaru. He just suddenly appeared before anyone had woken up and tried to kill Mika. He was surprised to see the short, yet fast, Hiei, in their group. But this didn't discourage him, he fought on as hard as he always did. Even though it was a bit more difficult with Hiei there. Zuro arrived and saw them fighting a demon. He almost looks like a fox. No, wait. Zuro sniffed the air. He's a DOG demon! Zuro saw her injured half-sister on the ground and growled loudly at Sesshomaru. She jumped to the ground behind Sesshomaru, summoned her fire whip, and attacked all in one motion. Sesshomaru felt her presence and got away with a slightly burnt arm. He looked from his wound then back to her.  
  
"You'll regret that, Yoko.", with that he lunged towards Zuro and began his attack.  
  
He sliced at her with his poisonous claws but she nimbly dodged all of his attacks, until he pretended to make an attack and actually disappeared behind her. He grabbed her by her neck and dug his nails into it. The poison from his claws started to seep into her body and drain her energy, the fire whip was becoming weaker and she had one more chance to attack before she went unconscious. So she flipped her fire whip up to hit Sesshomaru's hand and make him let her go. Surely enough, it worked. Sesshomaru let his claws go free of her neck and she tumbled to the ground.  
  
Sesshomaru stood in the same spot he was, holding onto his wrist, waiting for the pain to stop. Now both of his arms were injured. Zuro, in the meantime, groggily stood up and leaned against a tree, trying to regain her sense of direction. Where had everyone else gone? Weren't there others? Zuro looked around and saw that they WERE there. But there was a blue shield around the area that Sesshomaru and her were fighting in. Probably to make sure that this was a one on one fight. Zuro grunted from the pain of standing up, but yelled to the others.  
  
"GO!! TAKE MIKA AND RUN!!", The others grabbed Mika and went into the forest, except Hiei and Inuyasha, the stubborn warriors.  
  
"I'm not leaving. The chance to fight Sesshomaru is irresistible!", Inuyasha exclaimed as he put the Tetsaiga on his shoulder. Hiei stood right next to him with a similar argument.  
  
"........... Plus, if anything happened to you and I didn't do anything. What would Kurama think?", at this point, people would've stared at him as if he were mad. But at the moment, no one else was around and the ones who were there were in the heat of battle. So they let it slip.  
  
The battle began once again between weakened versions of both the competitors. Sesshomaru's wrist were badly burnt, and poison was seeping through Zuro's system. But that didn't mean they were evenly matched, if anything Sesshomaru had the upper hand. Zuro was constantly getting drowzy and would get hit with one of Sesshomaru's weaker attacks, it was ALWAYS a weaker attack. She re-created her fire whip to be as strong as it was before and hit Sesshomaru with her more powerful attacks. So in a way they were equal. Until he backed her up into a tree. He hit her wrist, causing the fire whip to disappear and pinned her to the tree by her arms.  
  
"You thought you could win? Don't think I'll take mercy on your kind.", Sesshomaru dug his nails into her arms and she yelled from the pain, but... it wasn't painful anymore. The drowziness from the poison seemed to numb the pain. She was slowly falling into a state of sleeping where she wouldn't wake up. Falling............falling.............fall--  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kurama and the others were almost to where the camp was, only a few miles to go. But even being this far away, Kurama smelt blood in the air.  
  
"Hmm??"  
  
"Kurama!! Shippo!! There you are!! We've been looking for you two!", Sango appeared from behind a tree, followed by Kagome and Miroku supporting Mika (Who had a hole through her stomach). (If I'm forgetting anyone besides Inuyasha and Hiei, they're there too)  
  
"MIKA!", Shippo jumped up in front to jump on Mika and see how hurt she was. Kagome and Miroku set Mika down and Shippo sat on her lap. She smiled weakly at Shippo and then started mumbling. Kurama and Shippo, with their fox-hearing heard what she said.  
  
"She's going to die............. not going to survive his power......... nearly killed me. ............ death will be far more painful for her."  
  
Kurama suddenly noticed something, where was Zuro? He noticed that Hiei and Inuyasha were gone, but his main priority right now was where Zuro was. No.... Zuro!! The blood that he smelt in the air was partially Mika's, but it was overpowered by different blood. Zuro's blood. Kurama sprinted off into the woods towards the scent of Zuro's blood as fast as he could. He felt himself choking, he was going to be too late! Why did he leave?! He was actually yelling for Zuro out loud now.  
  
"ZURO!!! HANG ON! I'M COMING!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This was too easy, he thought that killing a Yoko would be harder than this. You just have to play them right.  
  
"ZURO!!! HANG ON! I'M COMING!", he could hear someone yelling in the distance. First, Sesshomaru panicked because someone was most likely coming to back her up. But then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the other two that were trying to help the Yoko. Both Inuyasha and Hiei were hacking away at the blue barrier, but doing no damage. Now he remembered, no one could get in as long as he was protected by this shield of his, the one that his best friend had helped him perfect many years ago.  
  
Hiei and Inuyasha saw that Zuro was going out and they each doubled their efforts. They hadn't been teammates long, or hadn't been close teammates, but the thought of losing a powerful ally was one they didn't like.  
  
Kurama came into the clearing where the battle was going on. It wasn't much of a battle, but there were two opponents, so I think it classifies as a battle. He saw Hiei and Inuyasha hacking away at an invisible shield that turned blue whenever it was hit. Inside the shield, however, there was less of a battle going on, but it was the battle he paid most attention to. Inside the shield, there was a demon with long white hair who had his claws driven into Zuro's arms. Zuro seemed to be nodding off, What is going on? Kurama stood in his place for a few seconds, expecting Zuro to get back into the battle. She was hardly moving anymore. Come on Zuro..... He waited a few more seconds, nothing happened. The only sound that could be heard were the sounds of electricity, that was the sound that emitted from the shield when the swords hit it.  
  
Kurama yelled the only thing that came to his head  
  
"NO!!! ZURO! WAKE UP!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zuro was now dreaming. She was in a beautiful field in the middle of the night, I love the night, laying right next to a shining lake, It's beautiful, surrounded by different kinds of white flowers, My favorite color, that seemed to glow under the bright full moon hovering in the sky, I love the moon. In this place she didn't feel anything, pain, loss, or even love. But his was better for her, love gave her just as much pain as any other painful things. She couldn't remember why though. She didn't remember anyone that she knew before she came here, she didn't remember her friends, her family, or the one she loved. It was wonderful here. Just a little while longer and she could live in this pleasant dream-world of hers forever, she started to close her eyes to take a nap.  
  
".........Zuro.........", she heard faintly.  
  
"Huh?" She sat straight up and looked around for the owner of the voice. "Who's there?"  
  
She saw nobody. Zuro looked confused, she stood up and looked in the opposite direction of the lake. Nobody was there either.  
  
"Zuro.....", she heard again from behind her, louder this time. She swung around towards the lake and saw someone this time. He was standing in the lake, ripples were coming out from around his ankles. His clothing was completely white and his hair was silver. He had a silver tail that matched the rose he was holding in his hand. He had two fuzzy ears, like her own, poking out of the top of his head, and he had gorgeous golden eyes that lit up in the dim light.  
  
"Zuro....", the figure said louder. His voice seemed so familiar to her, but how?  
  
"Zuro.", he walked up, slowly, out of the lake and up to her. When he stopped, he was only inches away from her face. He took the silver rose and rubbed the petals softly against her cheek.  
  
"Who are you?", she could only manage a whisper. He seemed so familiar, and she seemed to love his presence. She felt odd whenever she was around him. He took the rose away and started brushing against her cheek with his hand.  
  
"Zuro.", he repeated in a louder voice than last time, so he was now speaking in a fairly loud voice. A name suddenly came to her head.  
  
"Kurama.....", she whispered. Kurama smiled, stepped away from Zuro and disappeared. She reached her hand out, trying to stop him.  
  
"Wait! Kurama! What's going on?", she didn't remember anything else. Only him. As soon as she finished her sentence, images came flashing to her head.  
  
'Hm? It's Kurama!!!!', she jumped out of the lake and ran at full speed in her kitsune form towards Kurama's Sprit energy.  
  
She remembered that now. That was when she joined Kurama on a quest he had started........ Another one came.  
  
"KURAMA!!!!", she yelled as she pinned him to the ground. Hiei stopped to see who had pinned his comrade to the ground and put his hand on the hilt of his katana, readying it for attack. When he saw it was Zuro he sighed disgustedly and let go of the hilt.  
  
"Zuro?" Kurama turned as much as he could and saw Zuro's golden eyes hovering over him.  
  
"Konnichi wa, Kurama!", she yipped excitedly.  
  
"Uh.... Hello, Zuro! Um.... C..Could you please get off of me? I need to move!"  
  
"No problem!!", Zuro hopped off of Kurama and helped him up. Zuro was always cheerful around most people, but no one knew that she was most cheerful around Kurama. She was crazy about him and tried to be with him every chance she got. But she thought that Kurama felt differently. He's got all of those pretty girls in the Ningenkai swooning over him. Why would he pick me? That's what she'd always say to herself.  
  
Crazy? I was.... 'crazy' about Kurama? I don't understand........... Another one came.  
  
Zuro looked up into his eyes. "Then...... you're not mad at me?"  
  
"No.", he didn't realize how close his face had gotten to Zuro's while he was talking. Now his body took over and he leaned in to kiss Zuro. But before Kurama got anywhere near to doing that...........  
  
What? What was happening? I need to know!!! Now, the images were coming faster, right after another, so that she didn't have time to think.  
  
"Kurama?", Zuro was snapped out of her worried state and noticed Kurama standing there for the first time. Tears started to form in her eyes and she flung her arms around Kurama's neck and hugged him. She sobbed on Kurama's shoulder as she spoke to him.  
  
"Kurama? Where have you been? I've been so worried!", Kurama blushed brightly and everyone looked. Shippo had a sly grin on his face and Hiei was smirking. Kurama sighed and turned his attention back to Zuro. He put his arms around her shoulders in a hug and comforted her.  
  
"Shh....Zuro, it's okay. I'm here, I would never let anything happen."  
  
"Kurama....."  
  
"Yes, Zuro?", Kurama smiled. All of a sudden her face turned into one of complete and total anger. She raised one of her clawed hands up and slapped him across the face, leaving three red scratches on his face.  
  
Now, only bits and pieces were coming to her.  
  
Zuro looked out into the forest. He left? Does he even plan on coming back?, Zuro noticed then that Shippo wasn't at the camp either.  
  
"I guess I'm an open book to you then. Ne, Miroku?", she rubbed the tears from her eyes again and smiled. Miroku laughed whole-heartedly as well and he edged closer to Zuro.  
  
"Kurama is not mad at you."  
  
"What?! He was out in the forest?!"  
  
"He was sad."  
  
Oh no...... He saw me with Miroku.......  
  
The last one came clear....  
  
I'm the reason he left!! He thinks I love Miroku...... No!! If only I hadn't let him touch me in the first place!! If only I hadn't let him NEAR me!! Kurama.........  
  
Everything went silent in Zuro's head.  
  
I love Kurama.......  
  
Zuro remembered everything now, but that last sentence was not part of her memory, she had said it to herself.  
  
"NO!! ZURO! WAKE UP!!!!"  
  
Zuro's eyes shot open and she was back in the real world, there was an unfathomable pain in her arms and her neck. She was pinned to something hard and in the distance she heard something that sounded like electricity.  
  
She was in the battle-field. But there was one different thing she saw.  
  
Kurama was there, and he was yelling for her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I ended it there. I hate Cliff-hangers as much as you do....... they're so annoying. But I can assure you that I'm going to get the next chapter up really, really soon. Because I just have to write the next part! It's gonna get good really soon for you people who are waiting for something to happen between Kurama and Zuro. You all wanna know something? I wrote this story because there's this boy at my school that I really like, and this is basically how everything was going for a long time. Me thinking he liked another girl, has a lot of girls swooning over him..... yada yada....... Anyhoo, just thought I'd tell you the real reason for me writing this story...... Well, I'll see you next time on Crossing Paths!!! ~Master Ghaleon~ aka MG aka Tonraibo aka Mik.......... the list goes on.... 


	6. It's not going to bring her back

Yo, Minna-san!!!.... wait.... wasn't I trying NOT to say that?? *sigh* Oh, well...... Gomen, gomen, gomen, GOMEN NASAI, Minna-san!!! For not getting this up sooner, like I hoped I would!!! Well.... I have good excuses!!!! Well... one anyways.... the good one is...... I got a major writers block!! yeah....... And!! I got only two reviews for chapter 5.... *sniff, sniff* Do you guys not love me anymore??? *puppy-dog eyes* Well, It seems I got over my writers block. AND my imaginary cousin, SMG, pestered me. That made me get back to work!! Thank you for that, Sarcasm397!! ^_^ Well..... on with the Story then!! Zuro! The disclaimer please!!  
  
Zuro: I already did it.  
  
Me: Oh, sorry......... um.. HIEI!!! Yes! Your turn!! ^_^  
  
Hiei: T_T;; MG doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. Now leave me alone. *walks away*  
  
Me: Somebody is Grumpy!! ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crossing Paths Chapter 6 "It's not going to bring her back....'"  
  
Kurama was there, and he was yelling for her.  
  
The minute she saw Kurama, a new-found power surged within her and she knocked her opponent away from her. Sesshomaru growled and wondered how on earth this girl could've broken out of his grasp! When he had someone in a hold with his poison talons they could never escape.  
  
Sesshomaru and Zuro fought fiercely for the next couple of minutes, Zuro with her new-found energy. After awhile Zuro swung her fire whip and him and missed as he jumped in the air. But now she had him where she wanted him. She made a fire sword in her other hand and sliced Sesshomaru in his stomach. He came to the ground and slashed her across the chest before jumping a few feet away. For another couple of minutes, they sat there having a stare-off. In the end, Sesshomaru gave in and fell to the ground. Satisfied with her victory, Zuro also collapsed unconscious to the ground.  
  
As soon as Sesshomaru collapsed, the shield disintegrated. The first thing Kurama did was rush to Zuro's side and examine her wounds. At first glance, Zuro looked dead. Kurama started to silently curse himself for not staying to watch over her and started to whisper things to Zuro as he lifted her up into his lap. As he pulled Zuro close to him he couldn't help but let tears well up in his eyes. Kurama sobbed on the inside, refusing to let the others see him cry. Hiei and Inuyasha, took care of Sesshomaru by tying him up to a tree with some strong rope.  
  
Zuro, although very weak, was not dead. She sat there, lying in Kurama's arms, unmoving, but awake and listening to his every word.  
  
"Don't leave, Zuro, Please!!!", he started to lightly shake her, hoping that she was just kidding and was ready to wake up any moment and scare him like she always did. He wanted her too. After she didn't do anything again, he shook her harder.  
  
"Zuro! This isn't funny anymore!", he almost choked on his words. "Zuro, PLEASE WAKE UP!!", but no matter what Kurama did, Zuro wouldn't wake up. He was defeated, he didn't want to go on. He felt like the biggest fool on earth.  
  
'How did you know she didn't feel the same?', Shuichi reasoned within him.  
  
'I....', For once, Yoko Kurama was at a loss for words  
  
'You didn't!! That's because you didn't tell her!! You were foolish this time, Yoko.', Shuichi was right  
  
"Zuro.......", He whispered before Mika came ripping into the forest, the hole in her stomach wrapped up.  
  
"ZURO!!!!!", Mika yelled at the top of her lungs as she searched the clearing, she obviously had gained her spirit back quickly and was now concerned for Zuro. She was also obviously not supposed to be up, because behind her everyone else was chasing her, trying to get her to rest.  
  
"Mika!! You have to rest!!"  
  
"Your wounds aren't healed!"  
  
"Please, Mika!!"  
  
It seemed like Mika couldn't hear them, because at the exact second they arrived in the clearing, Mika found Zuro.  
  
Mika saw her, what she thought was, dead sister lying, bloodied up, in the arms of a tearful and sad Kurama.  
  
"No..... ZURO!!!!", she rushed for Zuro right as everyone else in the clearing noticed Zuro. The men, except for Kurama, were trying to stay strong and not show their sadness. While the women showed their feelings openly.  
  
Mika snatched Zuro from Kurama, and Kurama put up no fight whatsoever. He was in too much of a state of denial/guilt.  
  
'No..... it can't be. It's my fault.', Kurama thought to himself as he looked at Mika cry over Zuro, trying to get her to wake up just like Kurama did. 'I should've....'  
  
'Yoko.....', Shuichi sighed. 'It's nice to know that you care about Zuro, but does that mean that you really have to blame yourself?'  
  
'......'  
  
'Well..... STOP IT ALREADY!!! It's getting annoying and it's not going to bring her back....'  
  
'.....', Kurama sighed in defeat, Shuichi was right. Wow, two in a row. That was a record for Shuichi.  
  
'T_T.... I heard that..'  
  
Kurama would've chuckled if not for the circumstances, but sighed instead. He decided to take a look again at the man who killed her. He walked over to a currently unconscious Sesshomaru and kneeled down next to him.  
  
Zuro's POV  
  
"Huh? Where am I?", she was now somewhere else. It was dark and dank and ugly, not at all like the beautiful field she was in earlier. There was no light at all and she couldn't tell where she was. It was cold and wet and it made her want to leave. There was a noise behind her, a splash of water.  
  
"What? Who's there?!", she turned to face the noise but found no one. She was starting to get scared of this place.  
  
"Kurama? Is that you?", she was hoping that it would be the same as last time, but no one answered.  
  
"Kurama?", she almost sobbed, she really wanted to leave.  
  
'Please Kurama..... please save me....'  
  
"You wish for 'Kurama' to save you?", a mocking voice came from the darkness. She was taken aback at how this voice could read her mind and asked just that.  
  
"Simple," It chuckled. "This is your mind, the exact place that your thoughts float about. I see everything you are thinking and have thought"  
  
"Why can't I see it then?"  
  
"You really don't know much, do you?" It sighed. "Well, it's because you are the owner of the mind. And should already know this without seeing it."  
  
"What about my other thoughts? I don't remember those."  
  
"That's what I'm here for."  
  
Zuro heard fingers snap and the darkness went away. She was now in a blue room full of scrolling sentences in different colors, her thoughts.  
  
'It's beautiful!'  
  
On the wall opposite her she saw a new sentence scroll by: It's beautiful!  
  
"Of course it is, Zuro." She looked to the left side of her and saw a man standing amongst the sentences, some of them scrolling around him. He looked like...... Shuichi!!  
  
"Shuichi!!", Zuro cried out happily as she ran towards him. But he held up a hand and she stopped.  
  
"I am not Shuichi, I just take that form. I am Memory, I help you to remember the important things." Memory smiled as he transformed into Yoko. "It's just easier to get you to listen to me if I take the form of something appealing to you, like earlier." He smirked.  
  
Zuro didn't understand what he meant at first, but then soon understood. She walked up next do him and slapped him across the face with her talons, leaving three red marks. Immediately, the memory of slapping Kurama popped into her head. She tried to ignore it and went on being angry at him.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!!! THAT WAS A BAD TRICK TO PLAY ON ME!!! How dare you mess around with my mind like tha--"  
  
"I LIVE in your mind..."  
  
"Still! That doesn't mean you can just--" She couldn't think of an excuse. She was just angry that it wasn't really Kurama who saved her from death.  
  
"But it was, Zuro.... It was Kurama." Zuro looked at Memory, he was smiling as he looked at the wall.  
  
It said: It wasn't Kurama, was it? It was Memory that saved me.......  
  
"The only thing I helped with was getting you to remember Kurama so that you would hear his voice." Memory looked at Zuro again, still looking like Yoko Kurama. He grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Listen to him again." Zuro was confused by this.  
  
"Don't leave, Zuro, Please!!!", she heard Kurama's voice yell in sadness.  
  
"Huh? What's going on?" She looked to Memory for an answer. He smiled and motioned her to listen again  
  
"Zuro! This isn't funny anymore!"  
  
"Zuro, PLEASE WAKE UP!!", she listened Kurama's voice yell in pain now.  
  
"What do I do, Memory?" She said as she listened to the stuff going on outside, her sister crying, Kurama leaving her after she was transferred to Mika. She could also feel everything happening to her, except the pain. She was safe here.  
  
"Try to go back.", Memory said and walked back to the scrolling sentences to watch them.  
  
She was now interested. She closed her eyes and sat down to listen to everything happening outside of her mind.  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
"Se....S....Sess.....Sesshomaru?!?!?!", Kurama yelled in surprise. He couldn't believe Zuro's death. But he WOULD NOT, COULD NOT believe that it was Sesshomaru that killed her! Not Sesshomaru.  
  
"Feh! Yeah, Sesshomaru. Evil.....", Inuyasha started muttering under his breath and turned his head away while Kurama looked in shock at Sesshomaru.  
  
I should've recognized him sooner... his shield.... his poison claws!! Something!! He should've recognized him right away!  
  
'You've been among ningens too long, Yoko....', he said to himself. He was about to slap Sesshomaru to wake him up and question him, but Mika screamed so loud that he woke up anyways and sent Kurama flying in fear.  
  
"SHE'S ALIVE!!!!!!!!! ZURO IS ALIVE!!!!!", Mika was hugging her older, half- sister to her body in joy while chanting in a soft, thankful voice: "She's alive, she's alive!"  
  
Kurama opened his eyes wide in shock as Mika yelled this and was over to Zuro in half a second to check her. Mika let Zuro fall into Kurama's arms as she stood up and danced around, squeezing Shippo to death instead.  
  
Kurama eagerly looked Zuro over. He could feel her breath on his skin, because he held her close. He could see her chest slowly rising and falling. He quickly lowered one ear to her chest. Yes, he could hear her heart beating. She was alive!!!! Kurama was now just as happy as, if not more than, Mika. Sure, he wasn't jumping around like Mika, but he was rejoicing far more on the inside.  
  
"Zuro......... You're alive...." That was all that Kurama got to say before Kagome and Sango picked Zuro up off of Kurama's lap and started to carry her away, but they provided their excuse: "We should get Zuro to the town so that she can heal properly."  
  
"Yeah!! Kaede can help with that!" And they walked off with Zuro. Kurama turned back to Sesshomaru, Hiei and Inuyasha were supporting him and dragging him off while Miroku held up his scrolls to stop him from doing anything. Sesshomaru was glaring daggers at everyone around him and seemed to finally see Kurama. His eyes widened in shock and then Sesshomaru sighed and let them drag him away, he didn't look at Kurama again. Shippo jumped on Kurama's shoulder after Mika let him go and ran after Kagome and Sango.  
  
"You didn't tell me that he still roamed these lands, Shippo." Kurama said with a serious tone and face.  
  
"I'm sorry Kurama. I had completely forgotten about it. We've been wandering this whole time with him as our own enemy, I had completely forgotten that you knew him." Shippo said with the same seriousness.  
  
"No matter......" Kurama sighed and looked towards Sesshomaru again. 'Zuro is my main priority, but I'll get my chance to deal with you later, Sesshomaru. We still have our own unfinished business.' Kurama's eyes shrunk to slits as he started to walk towards the town after everyone else. 'Count on it.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well! That's it for this, I guess....... well, again, I am sorry for the long wait AND for the cliffhanger.... BUT!! If I get people to bug me like SMG did... then I'll get it up quicker. So please review!! More reviews = Quicker update!!! And Merry Christmas to you all!!!  
  
Tonraibo: I want a pony!! ^_^  
  
Ghaleon: Uh...... Ton... We've been over this...  
  
Tonraibo: GASP!! You sound just like my friend, Ghaleon, Mr. Santy Claus!!  
  
Ghaleon: T_T;;;... *sigh*.....  
  
Me: Merry Christmas!! ^_^ 


	7. I love you too

Hello, peoples!!! I'm back, in the same day.... with another chappie!!! I did this all in one sitting, so be proud of me!! Yay!! ^_^ Well, I'm going to let you read now..... So.... Have fun!!  
  
Tonraibo: What about the disclaimer?  
  
Me: Oh..... yeah.... your turn, Ton!!  
  
Tonraibo: YES!!! FINALLY IT'S MY TURN!! Okay, MG doesn't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho... but she owns Ghaleon, Selina and I!! The voices that reside in her head!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crossing Paths Chapter 7 "I love you too....."  
  
"No matter......" Kurama sighed and looked towards Sesshomaru again. 'Zuro is my main priority, but I'll get my chance to deal with you later, Sesshomaru. We still have our own unfinished business.' Kurama's eyes shrunk to slits as he started to walk towards the town after everyone else. 'Count on it.'  
  
They arrived at the town around sunset, by that time Shippo was asleep on Kurama's shoulder. He looked around and saw that all of the villagers were in there houses and not roaming the streets. 'Good... the last thing I need right now is some crazy villager telling the town that I ate their child....' Kurama chuckled and Shippo squirmed on his shoulder.  
  
"I better get you somewhere to sleep." He picked Shippo off of his shoulder and cradled him in his arms until he saw Kagome and Sango sitting in front of Kaede's hut. He walked over to them and they motioned him to go inside when they saw Shippo in his arms. He nodded his thanks and walked into the hut.  
  
Next to the wall closest to the door, Mika slept on one of the three beds in the room, her bandages changed. He softly set down the snoozing Shippo next to her and he immediately cuddled up next to Mika and Mika put her arms around him, as if they did this all the time. They looked so cute! Kurama smirked at the cuteness of the two.  
  
He knew that he should now leave the hut and find everyone else, let them know he was here. But he turned the other way and looked deeper into the hut, there were two beds, but the one on the far end of the room (away from all the light that was left) was the one that caught his attention. It held an occupant, Zuro, to be exact.  
  
He walked over to the bed and kneeled down next to it to get a closer look at her. He softly brushed some strands of hair out of her face, careful not to scratch her. Speaking of scratches..... he mechanically moved his hand to his cheek where Zuro had slapped him. It had all healed, but Kurama didn't care. It had taken awhile to heal though......... Speaking of healing..  
  
He looked Zuro over, she was covered in bandages. He saw immediately that there were bandages on her neck, that is what caught his attention first. He instantly remembered Sesshomaru pinning Zuro to the tree by her neck and how angry he was with him for that. he just wanted to--  
  
No... He stopped himself from thinking about Sesshomaru and looked back at Zuro's peaceful, sleeping face. She was beautiful, even if she was injured. Kurama chuckled. He remembered someone telling him (a long, LONG time ago), that he looked rather sexy after getting in a battle with a powerful Goop demon. 'I was covered in slime when that woman told me that..........' Kurama laughed softly out loud this time.  
  
Kurama was thinking to himself about more of the funny times in the past and didn't notice himself start to run his hand through Zuro's hair. But when he finally noticed himself doing so, he didn't stop, he couldn't stop. He was enjoying it. It was soft, silky almost. It felt good running through his fingers...... and the colors were beautiful, especially with the moonlight hitting it. The moonlight hit it just right, making the silver glitter and contrast with her white hair. Wait..... moonlight?  
  
Kurama turned around. Was it night already? Had he been sitting here with Zuro that long? The moon was already half-way into the sky. Kurama sighed. Too bad. He could sit here all night doing this. Just sitting with Zuro and playing with her hai--  
  
"K'rama.....", Zuro mumbled in her sleep. Kurama immediately turned around to look at her face. It was all twisted up into an angry frown, as if she was having a nightmare, except without all of the twisting and turning.  
  
"Kurama..."She mumbled more clearly this time, with a loving tone. Kurama got closer to listen to her better. Was she having a dream about him? This should be good.  
  
"Yes, Zuro?" He whispered, trying not to disturb her as he inched closer to her.  
  
Zuro reached forward, clutched his robe, and laid her head against his chest. "I love you...."  
  
Kurama's eyes widened to ten times their original size after Zuro said this. 'Sh...sh...she.. WHAT?!?!' And then it was all joyful for him from there. He was happy now.... She had just said that loved him. He smiled and whispered into her ear, "I love you too....."  
  
"Kurama..."  
  
"Yes, Zuro?"  
  
"Don't leave me....." She whispered before her hold loosened on him. Kurama smiled and whispered back.  
  
"I won't."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Kagome walked into the hut the next morning. She and the others had slept in a different hut because there wasn't room in this one. Well... all except Hiei..... he slept in a tree...... and Inuyasha...... he slept outside... in front of the hut.... but besides them, everyone else slept in a hut. She looked around and saw Shippo and Mika cuddled up together. 'Like usual....' Kagome thought as she smiled. They both looked so cute! (A/N: Okay everyone... all together.... Awww.....)  
  
Kagome walked further into the hut to get a closer look at the two, when a white figure caught her eye. She looked over to the far end of the room and saw Kurama sitting on Zuro's bed, asleep. He was cradling Zuro in his arms and had her pulled closely to his body. Zuro was sleeping peacefully and this position didn't seem to be putting on strain on her wounds, so she let them sleep. Plus....... they looked cute together too!  
  
Clawed hands suddenly made their way around Kagome's waist and pulled her into a backwards embrace. Kagome almost screamed, but one of the clawed hands covered her mouth and she was dragged outside.  
  
"What were you looking at?" Inuyasha asked Kagome from behind. Kagome blushed. 'It was INUYASHA?!?!' Why was Inuyasha holding her like this? He still hadn't let go of her.  
  
"Nothing." Came Kagome's, mostly, calm response. Inuyasha chuckled from behind her and let her go. Kagome was immediately sorry that she wondered why Inuyasha was holding her, she actually liked it.  
  
"Sure you were.." Inuyasha sat on a boulder somewhere off the road behind Kagome and Kagome followed.  
  
"Hey, Kagome. Do you know what today is?" Inuyasha looked at her with a knowing smirk on his face.  
  
"Uh.... today?... Um..... uh... no?" She got caught off guard by the question because she was too busy looking at Inuyasha's eyes. She loved those eyes........ Kurama had the same eyes.... but she liked Inuyasha's eyes better..... It was anyone else's business if they liked Kurama's better (which people occasionally did).  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her. 'Why is she blushing? Doesn't she know what today is?'  
  
"Uh... Kagome?" She looked back at Inuyasha with the blush still on her cheeks.  
  
"Y--yes, Inuyasha?" She tried to keep calm. But Inuyasha surprised her today..... and it was just 10 AM!!!  
  
Inuyasha moved in closer to her, looking her straight in the eyes which made her blush more.  
  
'Stop blushing, Kagome!! Stop!' She was yelling at herself.  
  
"You're blushing." Kagome and Inuyasha stared at each other for a second. Then Kagome replied with a glare on her face.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Well...... I just don't see you blush a lot... it's kind of scary.... well, not really SCARY.. but... it's ......uh..." Inuyasha was at a loss of words for what to say to Kagome. He was acting the way he was because he finally wanted to tell Kagome that he liked her, well, in two days at least...... so he wanted to get ready...... but now he was blushing!  
  
Kagome didn't seem to care. She sighed and stood up.  
  
"If this is all you wanted to tell me, then I'm going to go get breakfast now." She said with a glare still on her face as she walked towards the center of town.  
  
"NO!" Inuyasha yelled and grabbed Kagome's wrist. Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha standing up half way grabbing her wrist.  
  
"That's not what I wanted to tell you!!" Inuyasha begged as he pulled Kagome back towards him. He sat her back down on a boulder and he smiled at her.  
  
"Today is December 23rd!!! Two days before that ningen Holiday of yours...... uh.... Catsmuss or something...."  
  
"Christmas?!?!"  
  
"Yeah! That's the one!! Two days till Christmas!" Kagome glared at him again.  
  
"Are you kidding around with me?"  
  
Inuyasha was surprised by this. He thought she'd be happy! But now she was glaring daggers at him!  
  
"Um.... No?"  
  
"But there's no snow......"  
  
"Well, you see Kagome....." Inuyasha went into a long detailed description of why it only snows during the winter occasionally.  
  
".... And that's why there's no snow."  
  
Kagome looked around. "Oh..... Okay!!" Kagome was now perky again. "Then let's get ready for Christmas!!!!! ^_^" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and dragged him into the forest to begin preparations for Christmas!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Kurama opened one eye when the light shone in and hit him in the face and closed it again as he groaned. He didn't want to wake up....not now. He looked at the sleeping Zuro cuddled in his lap. The sunlight was now pouring on her face, making her stir in her sleep. Wanting to watch her sleep a little longer, he held up his hand to block the sunlight from going into her eyes and she stopped moving. Kurama smiled at her and looked over to Mika's bed. Both her and Shippo were gone, sunlight engulfing the bed. No wonder they got up..... I wouldn't be able to sleep if that were my bed.  
  
Kurama looked back at Zuro after a couple of minutes of studying the room and outside the hut from in the bed. When he looked back down, he saw a pair of golden eyes staring back up at him curiously. They stared at each other for a minute or two, Zuro staring with a curious intensity, until Kurama finally greeted her.  
  
"Um.... Good morning, Zuro." Kurama said. Almost immediately after Kurama said that she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.  
  
"Kurama!! It's you!!" She sobbed into his chest.  
  
"Uh.. Of course it's me, Zuro--"  
  
"It's finally you this time!! Not Memory!!" she squeezed Kurama tighter. Kurama sighed. He enjoyed this closeness, it also made him remember last night. He blushed at their closeness now. What if she didn't mean it? What if it was all just part of her dream and I've made a mistake? 'What if she really doesn't love me?'  
  
'Oh, get over it, Yoko!!! She said so last night!!! Just go along with it!'  
  
'What if she doesn't love me?' Yoko persisted.  
  
'*sigh* Get..... OVER IT!!'  
  
As Yoko thought to himself (Fighting with Shuichi), Zuro had looked up at him. And now Kurama looked at her. There were tears running down her face and she had a smile on her face. Kurama took one of his fingers and brushed the tears away. She seemed to lean into his touch, as if she wanted to feel it, Kurama was surprised at this and moved his hand away to see how far she'd go to get it. Eventually she grabbed his hand and pressed it to her cheek, then she turned her head and kissed the palm of his hand. Kurama blushed, he hadn't meant for her to do that!  
  
Zuro was still smiling at him when she looked back. She looked happy to see him, to be with him. After a second of staring into each others' eyes, she leaned up and firmly pressed her lips to his. Kurama's eyes widened wider than they ever have before, but when she started to kiss him he relaxed and kissed her back.  
  
After a while, the two had to separate (lack of oxygen....yeah..). And they just sat there with each other until the sunlight pestered them so much that they had to get out of the bed and go outside.  
  
When they got outside, walking side by side, they were greeted by Miroku, who saw them first and greeted them with a wicked smile.  
  
"So........ You guys have 'fun' last night?" Miroku put and extra emphasis on 'fun', which made Zuro and Kurama blush several shades of red. Zuro looked away while Kurama yelled at Miroku.  
  
"Nothing happened last night!!!"  
  
"Sure.... whatever....." Miroku stood up and put his hand on Kurama's shoulder (which was about a foot and a half taller than his was). "It's a common problem among men to be a little shy when it comes to their first 'experience' with women...."  
  
"NOTHING HAPPENED, MONK!!"  
  
"Now, now, Kurama...... there's no need to be angry.."  
  
"NO NEED?!?!?"  
  
While Kurama argued with Miroku, Hiei watched all of this from the tree. He knew that Kurama was telling the truth, so did Mika and Shippo. Of everyone, those three would be the most likely to know if something went on......  
  
Sango walked up to Zuro. She knew she could trust Kurama... but...she wanted to get reassurance.  
  
"Um... Zuro?"  
  
Zuro turned to look at her.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did... um...... is Miroku..uh..."  
  
Zuro sighed. "No, Sango. Nothing happened between Kurama and I last night."  
  
Kurama turned and pointed to Zuro.  
  
"See, Monk?! She agrees!! NOTHING HAPPENED!! Now stop bugging me, Hentai Houshi!"  
  
Miroku sighed. And gave up. Then he looked back at Kurama with another wicked grin.  
  
"What about this morning?"  
  
"SHUT UP, MONK!" Kurama yelled as he shoved Miroku into the dirt with his foot.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well? Whaddya think? Three chapters in one day!!! Yay! (Is proud of herself!) Well, I hope you're all happy now! I'm sorry for the not updating!! Gomen ne!! Well, I kind of threw Christmas in there because it's that time of the season...... And I think I'm gonna have Christmas up after Christmas. I'll type as much as I can tomorrow, but my Dad is taking my siblings and I to see Lord of the Rings 3, so......... I wish you all a very Merry Christmas!! See you after that happy day!! ~Master Ghaleon~ aka Mik aka Ton aka Mickey... and so on and so on...... 


	8. I need to talk with him to settle things...

Hey, everyone!!! Sup? How ya been? Did you all have a good Christmas? I hope you did! I know I did!! Thank you to all of my reviewers, few but I loved them all, and to my good friend who e-mailed me! I'm not sure of your FF.net name.... but you know who you are! ^_^ Well, this is going to be a fun chapter! We, or more like 'you guys', finally get to see the big thing between Kurama and Sesshomaru happen!! The thing that some of you have been waiting for!!!! I hope you like it!! Guess what? I just found out recently that one of the voices in my head, Ghaleon, is my older brother!!! Yay!!  
  
Ghaleon: T_T..... I say she isn't... but she insists on it anyways......  
  
Me: Well, bro... You wanna say the disclaimer?  
  
Ghaleon: *sigh* MG does not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. And I am NOT her older brother!!  
  
Me: Whatever..... Well, this chapter is dedicated to my friend (of who's FF,net name I don't know), who's imagination and Demon side are very similar to my own!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Crossing Paths Chapter 8 "I need to talk with him.... to settle things once and for all...."  
  
"SHUT UP, MONK!" Kurama yelled as he shoved Miroku into the dirt with his foot.  
  
Yusuke walked over to where everyone was, he looked like he had just woken up, same with Kuwabara. When the women, Keiko, Botan, Shizuru and Yukina, walked over to join the group they looked like they had been up for awhile. They all saw Kurama stomping Miroku into the dirt and just stood there watching him.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped as they watched Kurama stomp Miroku into the dirt. It was rather interesting.....  
  
"Hey!! What're you doing, Kurama?!" Inuyasha yelled as he walked out of the forest with Kagome. They had seen him shove Miroku into the dirt and continually stomp him, but they didn't know why. Miroku was now whispering 'thank you' to Inuyasha for stopping him. Kurama stopped and looked at Inuyasha in an almost apologetic way, but his face was still red in anger at Miroku.  
  
"Well, I.... uh.. you see... Miroku.. um--" He didn't know what to say, but thank goodness he was cut of by Inuyasha.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me we were beating up on Miroku? Let me in!" Inuyasha ran over to Miroku and lifted his foot up, ready to stomp on him too.  
  
"Inuyasha! SIT!!" Inuyasha plummeted to the ground, face first, and left a nice, Inuyasha shaped, hole.  
  
"Woah....... What kind of witch is she? To be able to use one word and make her enemy helpless?" Kurama wondered out loud.  
  
"I'm not a witch, Kurama. I'm a Miko!" Kagome informed him.  
  
"It almost sounds like Mika!" Mika stated enthusiastically. She still had bandages wrapped around her waist and looked a little pale from the blood loss from the previous day, but her mind seemed to be better. She was acting like herself. And Shippo was sitting on her lap like he usually did.  
  
"Yeah, and Kagome isn't using her own magic to sit him. It's the prayer beads around his neck." Shippo explained. Kurama nodded, finally understanding  
  
Once the spell wore off on Inuyasha, he took his face out of the ground and looked at Kagome. He was about to yell at her, but remembered his oath. 'Wait till Catsbrush.....' He screwed his face up as if he was trying very hard not to yell or get angry.  
  
'Okay.... something is wrong with Inuyasha. He's not yelling at me like he usually would when I sit him.... What did I do?.... Or DIDN'T do...?' Kagome was starting to get worried over Inuyasha, but her mind was quickly taken off of the matter.  
  
"Where's Sesshomaru?" Kurama asked seriously, he was sitting next to Miroku and was tying the finishing knot on his gag. While no one was looking, Kurama had tied Miroku to a tree and gagged him, preventing him from making any further "comments".  
  
Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha looked over at him strangely.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Inuyasha asked him from his hole in the ground.  
  
"Mmmph mmph mmm mmmph mph Mmph!" Miroku mumbled from behind his gag, but by the look on his face it was one of his smart comments again. Kurama whapped him over the head for whatever it was that he just said.  
  
"MMPH MMMMMMPH!!" Miroku yelled at him, still muffled by the gag. Kurama rolled his eyes at him and turned back to the group.  
  
"I need to talk with him." Kurama said.  
  
"Talk? About what?" Sango asked, curious about what Kurama could have to 'talk' to Sesshomaru about.  
  
Kurama looked out into the forest and was silent for a long time.  
  
Everyone looked at each other while Kurama stared into space, as if imagining what he was going to say, or do, to Sesshomaru when he finally saw him.  
  
"Stuff.... Just stuff." Kurama finally replied, the suddenness of his reply almost made everyone jump.  
  
"What kind of stuff, Kurama?" Inuyasha asked. He was going to be careful.... he had FINALLY captured his brother! He wanted to be sure that he wasn't going to help him out, or something like that......  
  
"Stuff that you don't need to know right now." Kurama calmly replied. 'If they knew about my relationship with Sesshomaru (A/N: Don't worry.... not THAT kind of relationship!! I don't write Yaoi... that's disgusting!) they'd NEVER let me see him!' Kurama's eyes narrowed 'And I need to talk with him.... to settle things once and for all....'  
  
Inuyasha wasn't going to get anywhere by asking him what he had to talk to Sesshomaru about.  
  
"Fine! He's in the forest." He growled as he turned away. His eyes side- glanced at Kurama "But I'm coming."  
  
Kurama's eyes narrowed at Inuyasha. "Is there a reason for that? You don't want me to talk to him alone? You don't....... trust me?"  
  
"Of course I don't want you to talk to him alone! But that doesn't mean I don't trust you! It's just that Sesshomaru can be.... well.... persuasive in his weird little ways....." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kurama's eyes softened and a small smile appeared on his face. "Well, then.... If you really don't think that I can handle him all by myself, lead on." Inuyasha smirked and jumped off into the forest. Kurama started to walk after him, closely followed by Zuro.  
  
"I'm coming too!" She told him once they were in the forest. Kurama looked back and stared at her.  
  
"No, Zuro. You can't come."  
  
"But you said I could!" Zuro pouted. "You promised!" Kurama cocked his eyebrow at her, confused.  
  
"When did I promise you that you could come into the forest?"  
  
"Last night! You promised that you wouldn't leave me! And this would count as just that!"  
  
"What? When did I-- oh....." He remembered telling her last night that he wouldn't leave her. She heard him say that? What else did she hear him say?  
  
"Yeah.... I had this weird dream last night. You were there and you promised me that you'd never leave me!" Zuro seemed excited by remembering this dream. "I'm going to hold you to your word! Even if it was just in a dream! You're expected to do whatever you tell me you're going to do!" She grinned at him cutely. Kurama sighed. She wasn't awake.......  
  
But he was still curious.  
  
"What else did you dream about last night?" He asked her and stared into her eyes. The smile disappeared from Zuro's face and was replaced by a light blush.  
  
"Um....."  
  
"Hey! Are you coming or what?" Inuyasha yelled from up ahead.  
  
"Let's go." Zuro said quickly and walked off into the forest. Leaving Kurama's question unanswered.  
  
"Dang......" He said aloud and walked off after Zuro and Inuyasha  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few minutes later Kurama, Zuro, and Inuyasha arrived at a clearing not too far from the village but far enough away that no one would stumble upon it. In the clearing there lay Sesshomaru, still bloodied up from the previous day's battle. His wounds were, of course, already healed, but the blood and the rips in his clothing still remained, there were still smudges and splotches of blood on his skin and in his hair as well, since they immediately subdued him after the battle and didn't give him a chance to clean himself up. He lay there, his hands and feet bound by ropes. (How they held him... I don't know.... maybe I'll say it's some special Miko rope.... or a kitsune rope...) and he seemed to be asleep, but alive.....  
  
Kurama's heart constricted at the sight of him lying there. "Sesshomaru...." Kurama whispered. And, as if he had heard him, Sesshomaru opened his eyes and stared straight at Kurama. He slowly sat up, it looked painful for him to do... but he did it unflinchingly while he looked Kurama straight in the eye.  
  
"Kurama..." Sesshomaru whispered right back at him. Kurama moved closer to him, closing most of the space between them. They stared at each other with straight faces, glaring at each other, for a long time, neither Zuro or Inuyasha dared to break the silence.  
  
Finally, a stupid smile broke out on Kurama's face and he was now trying to keep in a large laugh. Same with Sesshomaru, he was now looking away from Kurama with his eyes closed tight, trying to hold in a laugh. Eventually, they both broke out into hysterical laughter as Kurama kneeled down on the ground to pull Sesshomaru into a friendly hug.  
  
"You big idiot!! Getting yourself captured, tied up, and thrown into a forest for buzzard food?! That doesn't sound like you! I thought I raised you better than this!" Kurama pulled away to look at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Well, you don't seem to be faring much better yourself, my friend! Look at yourself!! You've gone insane, Kurama.... And what do you mean by you raising me? We both know very well that I'M the one who took care of YOU every time you bugged the villagers!!"  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever, Sesshomaru...." Kurama helped Sesshomaru so that he could stand up on his bound feet. They both looked over at Inuyasha and Zuro to find that they were staring at them in complete and total shock.  
  
"What're you doing traveling with my idiot half-brother anyway?!" Sesshomaru beckoned towards Inuyasha.  
  
"What?! This is THAT Inuyasha? I never realized!!!" Kurama looked Inuyasha over very closely as if he was looking over every inch of his body and soul. It was making Inuyasha uncomfortable.  
  
"It IS him!!! Oh my gosh!! I've only seen him twice before.... but it IS him!!" Kurama let go of Sesshomaru, letting him fall to the ground, and ran over to Inuyasha, pulling him into a hearty embrace.  
  
"I haven't seen you in YEARS!! I should have known it was you by the red haori you wear and the fuzzy dog ears on your head!" Kurama rubbed Inuyasha's ears to emphasize his point. Inuyasha just glared at him.  
  
"What are you talking about, Kurama?! I've never met you in my life!!!" Inuyasha yelled at Kurama and Kurama backed off. He looked back to Sesshomaru for an explanation of Inuyasha's behavior. Sesshomaru shrugged, just as confused as Kurama. Kurama shrugged as well and went back to sit next to Sesshomaru.  
  
"Here, Sesshy, let me help you out of that. You'll be able to get up a lot easier." Kurama moved his hands to Sesshomaru's hands, that were tied up behind him, and started to undo the rope that made him helpless.  
  
"HEY!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING, KURAMA?!?!" Inuyasha yelled, making Kurama stop for a second and look up at Inuyasha.  
  
"I'm untying him..... what does it look like?" Kurama went back to undoing the ropes and Sesshomaru's hands were free. Sesshomaru started to rub his hands to get life back into them while Kurama went to untying his feet.  
  
"Even if you don't remember me, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and I made a deal a long time ago that if either of us were captured, we were supposed to rescue them...... No matter what the consequences." Kurama finished untying Sesshomaru's feet and they both stood up, they were about the same height and looked almost identical to each other. Except that Kurama had fox ears and a tail. You almost would've thought they were brothers! Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsaiga and Zuro summoned her fire whip, ready to attack him. Inuyasha wasn't going to let his brother get away now and Zuro wasn't going to let her attacker get anyone else.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!! Put those away!! Sesshomaru wouldn't hurt anyone!!" Kurama stepped in front of Sesshomaru as if to protect him as he said this.  
  
"Yes he would Kurama!! You saw that for yourself yesterday!!" Inuyasha yelled at him.  
  
"I'm sure he didn't mean it, Inuyasha!"  
  
"Feh! Right..... Just like he didn't mean to stick his hand through my stomach and beat me up on a regular basis!"  
  
"And just like he didn't mean to nearly kill me yesterday!!" Zuro yelled, now, obviously, on Inuyasha's side. Kurama just sighed, exasperated, and put his index finger and his thumb on the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Look..... I'm sure Sesshomaru has an explanation for all of that...." Kurama turned to face Sesshomaru. And Sesshomaru just looked at him.  
  
"Well, Wolf, what do you have to say for yourself?" Kurama asked him, waiting for him to give a perfectly reasonable excuse as to why he attacked Zuro and Inuyasha.  
  
"I attack Inuyasha for the fun of it..... It's something I've just been doing to kill time while you were gone...."  
  
"Did you ever try to KILL him?" Kurama asked and Sesshomaru put his finger to his chin as if he were thinking.  
  
"Yes.... Yes I have... On a lot of occasions...." Kurama fell over, anime style.  
  
"What about Mika and I? Why did you try to kill us? We haven't done anything!" Sesshomaru glared at Zuro.  
  
"That's what you think, yoko........" Kurama sat up and looked at the anger passing forth from his best friend and Zuro.  
  
"What did we do then?" Zuro growled, just waiting for him to say one wrong thing about her sister so that she could tear him to shreds.  
  
"It was more of what your sister did." Sesshomaru glared at her more intensely as he said this and Zuro's blood started to boil.  
  
"A couple of weeks ago she had found us wandering along a dirt road in the forest." 'Us?' Kurama wondered. "And, for some reason, she thought that attacking me and getting the advantage would be smart. So..... she attacked me from behind, leaving me badly injured. And....." He covered his emotion very well. But Kurama, being his best friend, saw that he was having a hard time telling this part of his story. "And she took her from me. She picked her up and jumped back into the trees......... I attacked your sister so that I could find out where she took her."  
  
"LIAR!!" Mika jumped out of the tree she was hiding in and landed in front of Sesshomaru.  
  
"MIKA!!" Sango, Kagome, Yusuke, and everyone else, excluding Miroku, ran into the clearing to stop Mika, but saw that she was getting into something with Sesshomaru and stayed out of it.  
  
"I took her because she looked miserable! How dare you keep a human girl like that? You can't just take any little girl from her home and make her your SLAVE!!!" Mika yelled in his face.  
  
"'Human' girl?" Kurama smirked at Sesshomaru. But he was now looking at Mika with a blank expression on his face.  
  
"She is not my slave.... did she look like my slave? Were her clothes torn, wrinkled, and looked as if they've never been cleaned? Did she look like she was not cared for? Was she physically bound to me or anyone in my group? To Jaken? To Ah and Un (A/N: I think that's how you spell there names.......)?"  
  
"No. But--"  
  
"Because that's what I'd do to a slave if I had one."  
  
"But she looked miserable and she WAS dirty!"  
  
"That's because she likes to play in the dirt and mud when it get hot or when there's nothing to do. And she looked miserable because we had traveled a lot that day and she was getting tired. We would've rested, but she refused. She said she didn't want to slow me down....." Kurama felt emotion come from the last sentence that Sesshomaru said. 'Oh...... I get it now...' Kurama was catching on quickly.  
  
"Which brings me to what I wanted to talk to you about, Sesshomaru." Kurama interrupted before the conversation could go on any further. They all looked at Kurama, ready to hear what the big thing was that Kurama wanted to settle with Sesshomaru.  
  
"So you say that you're now traveling with a HUMAN girl....." Kurama smirked at him evilly. Sesshomaru turned more pale than he already was, he knew what was going on.  
  
"Yes, Kurama...... yes I am....." Sesshomaru hung his head.  
  
"YES!!! I WIN!!" Kurama yelled as he jumped up and down.  
  
"Okay..... You owe me now, bud!" Kurama stuck his hand out as if ready to accept payment.  
  
"Huh? What's going on?" Yusuke asked. Everyone else was just as confused as Yusuke.  
  
"Well...." Kurama began. "15 years ago, Sesshomaru and I were wandering around in a human village in our 'disguises'. And we were looking at all the humans....."  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
15 years ago  
  
Kurama and Sesshomaru were walking through the streets of the village that was formerly watched over by a priestess named Kikyo. They were here to visit the place where Sesshomaru's little brother was sealed to a tree by the now deceased priestess.  
  
"Poor, Inu-pup..... I think he took a wrong turn somewhere on the road of life...." Kurama said as they approached the entrance to the forest.  
  
"No, Kurama.... He just made a fool of himself by trusting humans.. like that priestess." Sesshomaru stated. And Kurama looked over at Sesshomaru, who was walking right beside him.  
  
"I don't think that it was trusting humans that led him to this fate.."  
  
"Yes, it was. Humans can't be trusted. They are filthy, weak, and pathetic!! The only thing they are good for is......." Sesshomaru thought to himself for a second. "Well.... nothing, Kurama! They're good for nothing!"  
  
"Yes.. but humans aren't bad. I met a few humans once, when I robbed that one house where I got that beautiful jeweled rose, I was running from the guards and I needed somewhere to hide, so some humans allowed me to stay at their house. They weren't scared at all, they were actually very nice to me! I think they had a young boy named Miroku....... But even though they are inferior to us, they aren't all bad."  
  
"Oh, yeah.... that's why they attack us every time we walk through town."  
  
"You're just intimidating, Sesshomaru."  
  
"True.... but I can tell you that I will never EVER allow myself to trust a human and receive the same fate my idiot half-brother did."  
  
"Wanna bet?" Kurama smirked. Being the evil Yoko he was, he couldn't help but gamble to get stuff any chance he got. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"What are you thinking, Fox?"  
  
"Well... I 'm just saying.... that we'll make a bet on that! If, in the next 15 years, you don't make friends with a human, you win. But, if you do make friends with a human, meaning if they are your friend or is your companion in your travels, then I win!"  
  
"WhAt?!?!?! 15 years?!" Sesshomaru yelled at him. Kurama smirked wider at him, showing his fangs.  
  
"What's the matter, Sesshy? 15 years too long? I thought that you'd never let yourself make friends with a human? So 15 years should be a piece of cake!"  
  
Sesshomaru growled at his friend.  
  
"And!! If I win, you have to give me your new 'creation'!" Kurama smiled. Sesshomaru gulped at the image of Kurama dancing around sometime in the future with his 'creation' and hugging it to himself. But he was confident that he would never make friends with a human. So the picture would never be seen.  
  
"Fine. You've got a deal, Fox." They shook hands on it and walked the last couple of feet to the clearing that held Inuyasha.  
  
"Yep..... poor Inu-pup...."  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
"And that's what happened!!" Kurama smiled as Sesshomaru dug around his robes for Kurama's prize.  
  
"Okay, here it is, Fox." Sesshomaru pulled his hand out of his robe and held the object towards Kurama. Everyone gathered close to see what it was.  
  
"Yay!!" Kurama was jumping around as he grabbed the object and held it close to his chest. "I finally have it!! Now I have all of them!!!"  
  
"What? What do you have all of now?" Kuwabara asked, trying to see what Kurama was clutching close to his chest. Kurama looked at all of them with sparkles in his eye.  
  
"I have all of the pictures!!"  
  
"Pictures?", everyone asked.  
  
"Yup! There are a whole bunch of drawings done by Sesshomaru, some that I blackmailed him into drawing. This is one of them!! Now I have all of the pictures that Sesshomaru drew!!"  
  
"What is it?", everyone asked again. Kurama held it up for everyone to see.  
  
"It's a picture of Sesshomaru kissing a human girl on the cheek!!" The picture was Sesshomaru kissing a girl on the cheek, a girl that strangely looked like Rin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well? How was it? Did you all like it? Did it keep you occupied for awhile? I do believe this is the longest chapter I've written for anything so far........ Well.... I had someone tell me that Miroku should've been silenced long before he actually was..... well.. I agree with you on that. But it's so much fun seeing Miroku get stomped into the ground every once in a while! ^_^  
  
Ghaleon: Well, of course....knowing YOU!  
  
Tonraibo: Oh lay off Ghaleon... that's not very brotherly if you ask me!  
  
Ghaleon: T_T....... Ton?  
  
Tonraibo: Yes? ^_^  
  
Ghaleon: Don't make me hurt you......  
  
Well... I'm not sure when I'm going to be doing the Christmas thing..... I hope I remember about it though....... Well, have a happy New Year everybody!! Meaning stay up all night and eat candy and chips and drink soda!! (That's what it means for me!) Be careful, don't hurt yourselves.... and please be patient with me (that mostly means you, SMG T_T(JK, I love ya! ^_^)) while I write the next chappie. Oh, and please review!! Remember...  
  
REVIEWING = QUICKER UPDATE!!  
  
Have fun y'all!!! ~Master Ghaleon~ AKA Master Ghaleon's little sister AKA Nia's twin sister AKA Ruinu's older sister AKA My imaginary cousin's cousin! 


End file.
